


Ыыыы!

by Mozilla, Terra_Celtika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неожиданная тренировка принесла не менее неожиданные откровения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ыыыы!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву на diary.ru. Бета Aurumtrio.

Вслух об этом, конечно, не заикнулся никто, но взгляды, бросаемые на Акаши, были красноречивы. Тот их стоически игнорировал и делал вид, что все идет по плану.

Нет, возможно, изначально идея была не так уж и плоха — тренировка в горах, разреженный воздух, повышение выносливости, укрепление стремления к победе. Однако сейчас они укрепляли только свой иммунитет, пытаясь не стучать зубами от холода в какой-то заброшенной пещерке. Хорошо еще, что Куроко разглядел вход в нее за отвесной стеной дождя, который ливанул, стоило им только забраться в гору повыше. А следовательно, и подальше от остановки автобуса. 

И вот сейчас, промокшие, злые и раздраженные, они толпились перед входом, поглядывая на небо в надежде, что дождь скоро кончится. 

— А я предупреждал, что сегодня несчастливый день для поездки, — не преминул заметить Мидорима, тщательно протирая тряпочкой очки. 

Хуже всего, кажется, приходилось теплолюбивому Кисе, у него даже губы посинели. 

— У меня есть зажигалка, — сказал внезапно Куроко. В таких ситуациях он почему-то всегда оказывался самым полезным. — А вот в том углу лежит куча хвороста. Только я костер не умею разжигать. 

Акаши посмотрел на Аомине. Вот интересно, откуда он знает, что из всех присутствующих только Аомине умеет разжигать костер? Хотя это же Акаши. 

Аомине забрал у Куроко зажигалку, вытащил из кучи веточки потоньше и за пару минут соорудил вполне приличный костер, продолжая аккуратно подкладывать ветки. 

Кисе, кажется, готов был залезть прямо в середину костра, так близко он к нему подобрался.

— Ака-чин, тут что-то нарисовано, — Мурасакибара, меланхолично жуя какую-то тянучку, рассматривал стену.

— Ух ты, — согревшийся Кисе снова стал гиперактивным и уже бегал вдоль стен с горящей веткой. — Смотрите, как здорово! Настоящие наскальные рисунки. А какие старые! Точно пещерные люди рисовали. Смотри-смотри, Аоминеччи, а этот почти вылитый ты, — Кисе заржал, как придурок, тыкая в косую фигуру на стене. 

Аомине нахмурился. Как ни странно, но этот рисунок и правда был похож на него. Ну, насколько похоже может быть что-то, нарисованное в таком стиле. Накорябанный на стене контур человека стоял в горделивой позе, бил себя в грудь кулаком и попирал ногой схематично нарисованную фигурку мамонта. 

Аомине, делая вид, что ему это совершенно не интересно, все же прошелся вдоль стены. А потом ухмыльнулся.

— А это ты, — он ткнул в валяющуюся на полу фигурку, которую куда-то тащил еще один пещерный «Аомине».

— Эй! — возмутился Кисе. — Это же женщина, вон какие волосы длинные. 

— Не женщина, — раздался голос Куроко рядом. — Я дальше посмотрел.

Аомине увидел небольшой лаз, наполовину заваленный камнями. Это, конечно, было опасно, но любопытство победило осторожность, и они все по очереди нырнули в этот проход. 

Дальше и правда были еще рисунки. 

— Ой, — Кисе, убежавший вперед, как-то подозрительно закашлялся. — Я пошутил, Аоминеччи, он совсем на тебя не похож.

Аомине бросил взгляд на тот участок стены, от которого, как ошпаренный, только что отскочил Кисе, и тут же отвернулся. Ужас. Нет, им на уроках рассказывали, что в те времена никаких норм морали, стыда или чего-то подобного и в помине не было, но такую откровенную наскальную живопись не показывали. И как назло, эротические сцены были нарисованы более детально, во всех позах. 

— Тут еще хворост есть, — Мидориму наскальное творчество не слишком интересовало. Он зашел за небольшой камень, стоящий в самом центре. — Здесь не так дует, как в первой пещере, надо и тут костер развести. 

Аомине был только рад отвлечься от рисунков, которые все равно неудержимо тянуло рассмотреть во всех подробностях. 

Хворост пах довольно странно, но был сухим и загорелся мгновенно. По пещере поплыл плотный дым, поднимаясь к потолку. Какая-то вытяжка тут явно была, потому что дым не клубился, а поднимался ровным столбом, аккуратно утекая куда-то в угол пещеры. 

Мидорима нервно дернулся, когда его на секунду окутал проплывающий мимо дым, а потом замер. 

— Это было давно, — внезапно сказал он и облокотился на тот самый камень в центре. — Это было очень давно. Но и тогда люди жили здесь. 

Аомине уставился на Мидориму во все глаза. Остальные тоже удивленно замерли, не понимая, что это на того нашло.

— Их было гораздо меньше, чем сейчас. Им было гораздо тяжелее жить, чем сейчас. Они были разделены на несколько племен, — на стеклах очков бликовал огонь, и глаз Мидоримы не было видно, голос звучал глухо, но твердо. 

Аомине слушал этот размеренный голос и чувствовал, как у него начинает кружиться голова. Он пошатнулся, схватился рукой за стену и наткнулся на четкие линии выдолбленных в камне рисунков. Они были теплые, почти горели под пальцами. Ноги у Аомине подкосились, и он медленно опустился на колени, скользя рукой по неровным штрихам на камне, в которых ему виделся знакомый профиль. 

— Сильное племя. То было сильное и многочисленное племя. Вождь управлял им мудро. Мудрый вождь. Вождь Каат. И было у вождя два сына…

* * *

Из пещеры вождя Ао вышел в паршивом настроении. Рань по его меркам была несусветная, солнце висело высоко и поджаривало поселок и макушку Ао. Сейчас бы отсидеться в пещере, в тишине и прохладе, но возвращаться было нельзя — вождь поручил ему важное дело и обратно просто не пустит.

Вождь потребовал, чтобы Ао добыл себе жену, потому что наследнику нужна семья. У второго наследника, Каги, жена была, и пусть вождь не помнил, как они поженились, и саму жену эту видел только мельком — в пещере Каги точно жил кто-то, кроме него. Значит, жена была.

Ао этого жену видел — когда он заходил в пещеру Каги, часто ловил на себе пристальный взгляд неподвижных голубых глаз. Жена был жутковатым, но тихим, ел мало, и Ао не отказался бы от чего-то подобного, только не знал, где такое добыть. От Каги помощи не было никакой, на все расспросы он бурчал одно и то же: «Всегда тут был». Поэтому жену себе придется искать самостоятельно, и Ао печалился.

Наблюдения за повседневной жизнью поселка настроения не поднимали — везде как назло бурлила семейная жизнь. Кто-то волок за волосы в землянку загулявшую в зарослях орешника жену — Ао залюбовался отточенными движениями мужа, когда тот перехватывал поудобнее длинные волосы и легко обходил препятствия вроде бревен и детей. Жена безропотно волоклась по земле, прижимая к груди добытые орехи. Такая женщина тоже устраивала Ао — послушная и с большими сиськами, в ложбинку между которыми можно собрать много орехов. Жаль, что вождь запретил отбирать жен у соплеменников. Сказал, что самый главный должен заботиться о своем племени, а не обделять его.

Забота о племени была давней головной болью Ао. Ему не хотелось ничем таким заниматься, разнимать драки и делить еду между всеми. Роль вождя, помимо всеобщего уважения, включала очень много суеты. Ао мог бы уступить пост Каге, если бы это не означало признание того сильнейшим. Но с этим Ао был категорически не согласен — сильнее него самого не было никого. Кага был запасным наследником вождя на случай, если Ао не вернется с охоты. Чего, конечно, просто не могло случиться, ведь Ао был самым сильным.

Подходящих жен в племени вообще было мало, а некоторые и на женщин не очень походили — Рико, например. Ао прислонился к широкому прохладному стволу, наблюдая, как она волочит за волосы Хью-гу — тот, видимо, опять не выполнил дневную норму по сбитым кокосам, но признаваться в этом отказывался, как и покорно волочиться. Ао затосковал. Такая веселая и насыщенная семейная жизнь его не прельщала. Идеальная в его представлении жена должна была найтись сама, а потом готовить еду, расчесывать шкуры и не мешать привычной жизни.

Ао уже почти заснул стоя, когда его невежливо потыкали в плечо чем-то мягким, а потом пронзительно заверещали на ухо. Он открыл глаза и увидел хитрющее лицо ученика шамана Таки. В руке тот сжимал ноги большой пестрой птицы — живой и очень недовольной.

— Шаман послал за Ао. Шаман сам не пошел. Шаман послал Таку, — важно сообщил Така и добавил, подумав: — Скотина.

Не согласиться с Такой было невозможно — шаман был той еще скотиной, занудной и заносчивой, но полезной. Для племени шаман был необходим, чтобы предсказывать погоду, лучшие места для охоты, объяснять, как правильно жить по заветам Великой матери. Правда, их шаман чаще всего предсказывал удачные и неудачные дни и говорил, что сделал все, что мог, и этого достаточно.

Ао нехотя отлепился от ствола и побрел за Такой, уворачиваясь от птицы, которой тот радостно размахивал, приветствуя соплеменников. Жил шаман в пещере неподалеку от вождя. Когда Ао и Така вошли, он подслеповато прищурился, разглядывая их, и махнул рукой, приглашая присесть у костра.

— Така принес Шину удачу, — сообщил Така, протянув шаману птицу.

Шаман выдрал из хвоста птицы несколько перьев и повелительным жестом отогнал Таку в сторону.

— Ао должен добыть жену, — важно проговорил он затем. — Великая Мать Оха Аса скажет, где добыть.

Ао напрягся. Советы шамана он, как и все племя, ценил, но раз уж тот вмешался, легких поисков жены не видать. Шаман тем временем бросил перья в костер, они тут же обуглились, к потолку поднялось облачко черного вонючего дыма. Прикрыв глаза, шаман глубоко вдохнул, покачнулся и проговорил на одной тягучей ноте:

— Ао идет в племя за лесом. Там много жен. Ао добывает там себе жену и несет ее в свое племя. Идет в племя за лесом, где скала больших котов и нет троп мамонтов.

Чего и следовало ожидать от подлеца шамана и Великой Матери, которая очень не любила, когда ее дети отдыхали и не суетились по пустякам. Идти через лес — это же до заката, если не дольше. А потом еще и обратно. Ао скривился, не скрываясь — все равно шаман слишком плохо видел, чтобы заметить.

А вот Така, еще не выучившийся на шамана, но вполне освоивший профессиональное скотство, видел очень хорошо и тут же его сдал:

— Ао не рад совету Великой Матери. Ао ленивый сын вождя.

— Ао не слушает совет Оха Асы, Ао плохой сын вождя, — пригрозил шаман. — Ао пойдет через лес. Шаман поможет.

По счастью, в проводники он не напрашивался. Шаман щелкнул пальцами, привлекая внимание Таки, указал в угол пещеры, и тот притащил несколько пучков сушеных трав.

— Ао берет опасную траву. Ао сам ее не нюхает, — немного подумав, шаман добавил: — И не ест. Ао сильный, сможет добросить до огня в чужом племени. И тогда племя уснет. Ао ищет жену и уходит. 

Шаман повторил это еще несколько раз, чтобы Ао точно все запомнил.

Ао выбрался из пещеры под напутственный тычок шаманского посоха и оскорбленное кудахтанье ощипанной птицы удачи. Солнце уже понемногу начинало клониться к горизонту, и он успевал добраться до соседнего племени как раз к закату. Пучок трав Ао засунул под шкуру, чтобы не потерять, прихватил из своей пещеры копье и обреченно углубился в лес. Где и устроился под большим деревом отдохнуть и представить, какую жену ему хотелось бы добыть. Характер у спящей не разберешь, зато можно выбрать ту, что не храпит. И красивую. Чужое племя он видели редко, только во время Большой Охоты, когда мимо проходили мамонты. А женщины не участвуют в Большой Охоте, поэтому Ао не знал, есть ли там красивые. Но если все племя будет спать, то у него должно хватит времени проверить всех, чтобы найти хоть одну. 

За напряженными раздумьями, он не заметил, как уснул. И это было ошибкой.

Ао проснулся от пинка в бок — над ним склонился Така и неодобрительно качал головой.

— Шаман умный, он знал, что Ао ленивый. Шаман видит все, у него есть дым правды, — торжественно сказал Така. — И все племя слышало храп Ао из этих кустов. Шаман недоволен — Ао не слушает Великую Мать. Вождь недоволен — Ао плохой сын. Така недоволен — ему опять пришлось идти за Ао. Ао скотина. 

Под непрекращающуюся обвиняющую болтовню Таки спать было невозможно. Ао насупился, подхватил с земли копье и угрюмо пошел в сторону скалы больших котов.

После того, как он прошел водопой, Така от него отстал. Даже самые храбрые воины, обладатели трех бивней, и те не позволяли себе расслабляться на этой тропе — тут обитали желтые львы. Ао сжимал в руках копье, с тоской посматривал на хлебные деревья, росшие вдоль дороги, но шел быстро, не останавливаясь, даже чтобы поесть. Эти опасные земли надо было пройти до темноты. 

Ао был не только храбрый, но и умный, поэтому о том, что чужое племя близко, он узнал по самым мелким признакам. Он увидел поломанные ветки на кустах со сладкими ягодами и кучу собранного для огня хвороста. Но главным признаком была группа собирателей орехов, на которую он чуть не наткнулся, разглядывая сломанные ветки. 

Распластавшись под кустами, он дождался, пока они пройдут мимо, и начал красться следом за ними. Именно собиратели и вывели его к поселку. 

Ао залег в траве, посасывая горький корень, чтобы не уснуть, и стал внимательно высматривать жену. Видно было плохо, потому что чужое племя было глупым. У них не было одного огня, который поддерживает Хранитель. Они растащили кусочки огня по всему стойбищу, и он был слабым. Такого огня не испугается даже самое слабое животное. Ао решил, что жену он воспитает по-своему. Придется ее сначала побить, чтобы она забыла глупые обычаи своего племени. Ао вздохнул — он не любил лишние заботы. И он не хотел глупую жену. Шаман скотина. Вспомнив о шамане, Ао вспомнил и об опасной траве. Вытащив ее из-под шкуры, он почесался. Пучок был колючим и натер кожу. А еще пучок был маленький, на все кусочки огня его не хватит. 

Ао загрустил — он не любил проблемы. Интересно, всех ли женщин в племени шаман помнит в лицо? Может, все-таки взять жену у кого-нибудь и сказать, что она из чужого племени? Он уже почти решился на подлог, но в этот момент у самого края леса в воздух поднялся столб огня. Там загорелся большой костер. Это было очень удачно. Ао короткими перебежками, маскируясь двумя отломанными от куста ветками, добрался до большого огня. Вокруг него плясали жители чужого племени. Это был красивый танец, почти как у них. Ао хорошо танцевал победные танцы. А вот когда шаман начинал танец удачи, от него разбегалось все племя, потому что шаман еще и пел. Часто вместо удачи к ним после этих песен приходили медведи — видимо, искали своего раненого товарища. Зато можно было не ходить на охоту — племя надолго потом было обеспечено мясом. Шаман очень собой гордился и собирал медвежьи уши на память. Сейчас ожерелье из них носил Така.

Ао одобрительно заворчал, наблюдая за одной из танцующих. У них в племени таких не было. Волосы у нее были длинные и почти белые. Красиво. Ао решил, что нашел себе жену. Он прицелился и метко швырнул пучок шамановых трав. Огонь вспыхнул, зашипел, исходя желтым дымом. Шаман не предупреждал о таком. Скотина. Ао пригнулся, прячась за кустами и утыкаясь носом в землю, чтобы самому не вдохнуть отраву. Поднял голову он, только когда почувствовал, что сам сейчас уснет от скуки. Огонь еле тлел, поляна погрузилась во тьму, а жители чужого племени лежали неподвижно на земле.

Ао быстро выбрался из кустов и пополз к тому месту, где видел свою почти жену. Ее волосы белели в темноте, и нашел он ее быстро. Намотав хвост волос на кулак, он восхищенно выдохнул. Они были еще и мягкие. Он нагнулся и понюхал. И пахли хорошо. Все племя обзавидуется. Ао ударил себя в грудь, но победный клич решил кричать дома, а то ему могут помешать утащить добычу. 

Ао поволок свою почти жену по уже пройденному пути. На первый раз он даже старался быть поаккуратнее и обходил корни и ямы. Все-таки надо было произвести хорошее первое впечатление. Не на жену, конечно, а на племя. Синяки и порезы впечатление могут испортить. 

Обратно он добрался гораздо быстрее, несмотря на жену. Своя ноша не тянет. Ао сильный. Уложив почти жену в угол пещеры, он еще немного полюбовался волосами, а потом приступил к более детальному осмотру. И тут его ждало разочарование. Сисек у нее не было. Ао опечалился, в растерянности ощупывая абсолютно плоскую грудь. Обратно, что ли, тащить? Лень. Почти жена заворочалась во сне, жалобно застонала и нахмурилась. Да и плевать на грудь. Все равно красивая. Ао решил, что так даже лучше, а то вдруг бы кто-нибудь тоже на нее глаз положил, заставил носить орехи в чужую пещеру. Надо было бы отбивать, напрягаться, следить за ней. А так ее спокойно можно гонять за едой одну, потом она будет ему готовить, и за волосы ее тоже будет таскать только он. Ао аж зажмурился от предвкушения прекрасного будущего. Может, вождь был прав, а шаман не такая уж скотина. Жена — это не так уж и плохо. 

Ао щедро накинул на почти жену одну из своих шкур, чтобы не замерзла, и завалился спать.

На следующее утро, едва проснувшись, Ао решил, что сделает сразу же, как только станет вождем: запретит под страхом изгнания из племени тыкать в него чем-либо. Сейчас в его висок тыкали, кажется, пальцем, твердым и очень настырным.

Ао отмахнулся от назойливой руки, нехотя открыл глаза и увидел свою почти жену. Кажется, она была чем-то недовольна.

— Ао спать, — Ао постучал себя по груди, чтобы она точно поняла, о ком он говорит, и снова закрыл глаза.

— Ао дурак, — сказала почти жена.

А она оказалась сообразительнее, чем Ао рассчитывал. И наглее.

— Ао спать, жена делать еду, — приказал он.

— Где жена?

Хотя нет, насчет сообразительности он, кажется, погорячился. Но так даже лучше, зачем ему умная жена — еще болтать будет, спать помешает. Ао протянул руку и похлопал жену по коленке.

— Жена, — сообщил он как можно нежнее.

— Ао дурак, — повторила жена. — Кисе муж.

Ао сел и внимательно осмотрел жену. Та была растрепанная, действительно слишком плечистая для жены и зло щурила красивые глаза. Он попытался содрать шкуру, чтобы получше разглядеть, что добыл ночью, но жена этому не обрадовалась и дала Ао в челюсть. Кулак у нее был тяжелый — таким и мамонтенка пришибить можно. Повозившись немного, Ао удалось скрутить жене руки, завалить ее на землю и как следует ощупать.

Сисек по-прежнему не было, зато нашелся член. Ао был наследником вождя, а в наследники дураков не берут, поэтому ошибку свою признал и слез с жены. Или мужа. Какая, в общем-то, разница, все равно это добыча Ао, и возвращать ее он не собирался. Да и тащиться опять через лес было лень.

— Я тебя добыл, ты мой, — сказал он добыче. — Будешь женой.

— Не буду. Кисе муж.

— Кисе готовить еду, — отрезал Ао. — Ао будет вождем, ты — женой вождя. Гордись.

— Ао идет в жопу мамонта, — буркнул Кисе, одергивая шкуру.

Кстати, за мамонтом и правда надо было идти, только не туда, куда послала нахалка жена. Предыдущий закончился, как и медведи, шаман давно не пел, а на одних орехах долго не проживешь. Великая Мать предсказала на сегодня удачный день для охоты, и уже было слышно, как мужчины собираются перед пещерой вождя.

— Ао идет за мамонтом. Если Кисе хочет, получит жопу мамонта и приготовит ее.

— Кисе воин, он сам добудет жопу мамонта и засунет в нее Ао.

Кисе забавно надулся и откинул с лица спутанные волосы. Ао не удержался и погладил его по голове. Тот удивленно вскинулся, но руку не оттолкнул. Покровительственно похлопав его по макушке, Ао взял копье и пошел к вождю.

Увидев его, тот недовольно нахмурил брови, но не стал позорить наследника перед всем племенем, отчитывая за опоздание. Кага уже был на месте и нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу. На Ао он посмотрел с вызовом и оскалился. Эта охота станет очередным испытанием для наследников — вождь Каат будет наблюдать за ними и оценивать, кто станет лучшим отцом для племени.

У Ао на этот счет сомнений не было. У вождя не может быть такой наглой рожи, как у Каги. Поэтому он дал ему пинка — нечего топтаться на месте, когда все племя и свежедобытая жена Ао ждут мамонта. Тот рванулся дать сдачи, но получил подзатыльник от вождя и сник. Ао был доволен.

Они быстро нашли стадо мамонтов и отогнали в сторону одного молодого и не очень крупного. Ао опередил Кагу и осторожно подобрался поближе, чтобы прицелиться. Мужчины их племени громко кричали, топали ногами и размахивали копьями. Мамонт отступал к холму и метался, пытаясь вырваться из круга. Ао подошел совсем близко и уже поднял копье, когда мамонт вдруг решился на прорыв, резко повернулся, подцепил его бивнями и отшвырнул к деревьям.

Ао больно приложился спиной о широкий ствол и грохнулся в колючие кусты. Мамонт взревел, почуяв хоть какую-то победу, и снова попробовал сбежать. Люди его не выпускали из круга, но теперь действовали уже не так уверенно, а несколько бросились к Ао проверить, жив ли. Они вытащили его из кустов, поставили на ноги, и Ао собрался вновь включиться в охоту, но его копье оказалось сломано. Затылок саднило — Ао осторожно его потрогал и увидел на ладони кровь.

Мамонт снова затрубил, теперь особенно громко и отчаянно. Люди вдруг затихли и начали расступаться. Передние ноги мамонта подогнулись, а затем и задние, и огромная туша рухнула на землю. Из глазницы торчало копье.

— Кисе воин! — раздался довольный вопль.

Прихрамывая, Ао растолкал соплеменников. Упершись ногой в голову мамонта, Кисе выковыривал вошедшее едва ли не до середины древка копье.

— Это не наше, — грозно сказал Кага.

— Это жена, — ответил Ао. Кисе вытер окровавленное копье о шкуру мамонта.

— Ао может забрать жопу, — щедро предложил он.

— Ао привел хорошего воина, — сообщил Кага, хлопнув его по плечу. — Только бы не очень много жрал.

Кагу, как всегда, заботила только еда. Кисе вдруг как-то обеспокоенно посмотрел на криво стоящего Ао, обломок копья в его руке, быстро подошел к нему и спросил:

— Ао ранен?

Ао попробовал помотать головой, но перед глазами все закружилось — все-таки хорошо его приложило о дерево. Кисе забросил его руку себе на плечи.

— Кисе отведет Ао домой и полечит ему голову.

Ао хотел возмутиться, потом вспомнил о ссадине на затылке, поразился, как Кисе ее заметил и благодарно повис на нем. А все-таки хорошо, что Кисе не жена. Жена бы его не дотащила до пещеры. Хотя за мамонта, который должен был стать добычей Ао, надо будет ему всыпать потом. Или за волосы потаскать — это должно быть приятно.

Правда, пока таскал его Кисе. Не за волосы, но все равно такая смена ролей не очень нравилась Ао. Когда они добрались до пещеры, он решил показать, кто все-таки главный. Оттолкнул Кисе от себя, гордо выпрямился и ударился и так ноющей макушкой о свисающий с потолка сталактит. 

— Ао дурак, — Кисе вздохнул, поднял его с пола и поволок к расстеленным на полу шкурам.

Наглость жены поражала Ао все больше, но внятно выразить свое возмущение он не смог — Кисе быстро заткнул ему рот выдолбленной тыквой, заставляя выпить воды.

Когда остатками воды он поливал голову отфыркивающегося Ао, в пещеру зашел Така. Со скорбью на лице и тотемным столбом на плече. 

— Ао был сильным воином, — заунывно, нараспев начал причитать Така. — Ао достоин того, чтобы его руку повесили рядом с самыми сильными талисманами шамана. 

Ао посмотрел на столб. В центре висел засушенный член макаки, как символ плодородия. Такое соседство ему не понравилось.

— Ао не был, — возмутился он. — Ао есть!

— Ест сейчас Кага, — возразил Така. — Так Ао не умер? Тогда зачем Така тащил столб? Столб тяжелый. Обратно сами отнесете. А что тогда с Ао?

— У Ао ранена голова, — сказал Кисе, с любопытством разглядывая столб. 

— Ноги целы, руки целы, а головой Ао не пользовался, — отрезал Така и повернулся к выходу. — Хотя вот. Приложи удачу, — он ткнул в их сторону полудохлым попугаем. — Если не выйдете к костру, мамонт кончится. Кага готовить. А потом Кага жрать. 

— Мамонт был маленький. Ао не влез бы в его жопу, — отмахнулся Кисе, нагло усмехаясь.

Ао это надоело, и он кинул в Така тыквой. Ао был меткий, так что Така выскочил из пещеры, потирая ушибленную голову. Чем бы кинуть в жену, он не успел придумать.

— Ао! — на порог пещеры ступил вождь. — Ты достойный наследник. Ты жив и ты привел сильного воина. Хорошая жена.

— Кисе не жена, — тут же, конечно, влез в разговор Кисе. 

— Жена, — возразил Ао.

— Не жена!

— Жена!

— Завтра утром жениться, — сообщил вождь, полностью проигнорировав перебранку. Каат был мудрым вождем и всегда пропускал мимо ушей все, что не хотел слышать. — Шаман вас поженит. А сейчас я пошел к костру. Там же Кага. Если не успеете, вам и жопа мамонта не достанется.

С этим последним напутственным советом вождь вышел.

— Пещера как тропа мамонтов — все ходят, — возмущенно пробормотал Кисе. 

— Сейчас все ушли жрать, больше никто не придет. Там же Кага, — успокоил его Ао.

Кисе вроде уже проникся опасностью Каги рядом с мамонтом, так что больше спорить не стал. Вместо этого он снова начал ощупывать голову Ао. Это было очень приятно. От Кисе вкусно пахло. Ао уткнулся ему носом в колени. А потом лизнул их. Это тоже было вкусно.

— Жена вкусная, — Ао захотелось сказать Кисе что-то хорошее.

Но тот вместо радости дал ему подзатыльник.

— Кисе не жена! — кажется, он еще не смирился. Ао повалил его на землю. Придется переходить к силовым методам убеждения.

— Жена, — Ао лизнул его шею. — Моя.

Почему-то Кисе не возразил. Только хлопнул глазами и улыбнулся.

Ао умный. Ао знал, что жена нужна не только для сбора орехов. Еще от жены появлялись дети. Вот у Каата не было жены, ее затоптал бешеный мамонт. Поэтому Каат сам выбрал себе наследников. Кажется, Ао тоже надо будет выбирать наследников. Хотя он выберет одного. Как только станет вождем и выгонит Кагу из племени. У Кисе дети вряд ли появятся. Хотя лучше уточнить.

— Дети будут?

— Ао дурак! — Кисе рванулся из-под него.

— Тогда не надо детей, — понятливо кивнул Ао и снова лизнул Кисе в шею. Кажется, это его успокаивало. 

Кисе вообще хотелось облизать всего, как палочку из муравейника. И потрогать. Тоже везде. Ао пошарил по его груди, вздохнул, вновь не найдя сиськи, но потянул шкуру льва вниз.

Голова кружилась. И болела. Но Ао нравилось, как его жена шевелится под ним и громко дышит. Ао два раза видел женатые пары в пещерах. Оба раза ему не понравилось то, что он видел. Но сейчас он начал их понимать. Потершись об Кисе всем телом, он наугад ткнулся ему между ног членом.

— Ай, — кажется, не попал. 

Голова болела все больше, Ао сердился, что никак не может попасть куда надо. Кисе ругался и брыкался. Ао устал. 

— Все равно жениться, — пробормотал он и скатился с Кисе. Подтащив его поближе, несмотря на сопротивление, Ао накрыл их шкурами и уснул.

— Ао дурак, — услышал он сквозь сон. Кажется, Кисе тоже его лизнул перед тем, как затихнуть окончательно.

Проснулся Ао от того, что его голову осторожно ощупывали. Это ему нравилось больше, чем когда его тыкают куда попало. Вспомнилась не очень удачная ночь — Кисе, кажется, тоже не очень понравилось, когда его тыкают куда попало. Снова захотелось его потрогать. Ао вслепую пошарил рукой, наткнулся на длинные мягкие волосы, намотал их на кулак и легонько потянул.

И вот теперь его ткнули. Несильно, но под ребра. Ао хотел было дернуть засранца за волосы посильнее, но передумал, сгреб его в охапку и уткнулся носом в макушку. Было приятно, тепло, Кисе не вырывался.

— Сегодня жениться, — сонно пробормотал Ао. Сомнений у него уже не осталось — пусть Кисе воин, а не собирательница орехов, но с ним было хорошо. Особенно когда он не дрался.

— Жениться надо? — спросил Кисе и потерся носом о его грудь. Было щекотно и как-то уютно.

— Сыну вождя нужна жена. Жена Ао — самая сильная. И красивая.

Ао не видел, но чувствовал, что Кисе улыбается. К тому, что его называют женой, он, кажется, уже привык. Или просто еще не проснулся достаточно, чтобы выпендриваться.

— Кисе воин и победит Ао.

Да нет, проснулся и опять завел свою песню. Ао решил, что после ритуала все-таки оттаскает его за волосы. Хоть что-то он должен сделать с ним, как с нормальной женой. А с остальным они как-нибудь потом разберутся.

— Ао вставать и жениться! — раздался вопль у него над ухом.

Ао не глядя ударил, но промахнулся. Така был очень проворный. Когда он станет шаманом, Ао придется уйти и основать свое племя хоть только из них с Кисе. Потому что изгонять шамана нельзя, а жить рядом с такой скотиной невозможно.

— Скотина, — Кисе зевнул и сел.

Ао порадовался, как быстро он освоился в племени. Значить, пора жениться.

— Столб берите, — сказал Така. — Возле него женить будем.

И смылся, не дожидаясь, пока в него снова чем-нибудь кинут. Хотя тыквы в пещере закончились, и грозил ему только тотемный столб.

Ритуал женитьбы начинался еще хуже, чем день, когда Ао послали добыть жену. Тогда он хотя бы не пер тяжелый тотемный столб, и сушеный член макаки не бил ему по уху. Кисе, кажется, заразился скотством от Таки, и помогать отказался, заявив, что он жена и вообще вчера убил мамонта и накормил все племя. А еще Ао должен показать всем, какой он сильный, иначе Кисе будет стыдно за мужа. Ао уже раздумал бы жениться и бросил столб, если бы ему так не хотелось протащить Кисе за волосы через весь поселок. А так можно делать только с женой. И еще жену можно будет потом прибить чем-нибудь тяжелым, если не заткнется.

Ао воткнул столб в ямку перед пещерой шамана, где тот и стоял, пока Така его не выдернул. Шаман лениво выкручивал Таке ухо. Не медвежье — ожерелья из трофеев тот сегодня был лишен за то, что упер тотемный столб, хотя должен был притащить к нему тело павшего воина.

— Ао тяжелее столба, — нудил Така, пытаясь вырваться из цепкого захвата шамана.

— Така ленивый идиот и не попадет на столб после смерти, — сказал шаман.

Вождь поставил Ао и Кисе перед столбом и хлопнул в ладони, привлекая внимание шамана.

— Жени, — приказал он.

Шаман положил руки на их плечи и забормотал призывы к Великой Матери.

— Шин, — влез Така. — Ты не видишь, но я знаю. Кисе не жена, он воин.

Шаман замолчал. Потом прищурился, подошел вплотную к Кисе и внимательно в него всмотрелся.

— Ну, воин, — сказал он безразлично. — Кагу женил на Хранителе огня, и этих поженю. А Таку отправлю к Великой Матери, если не замолчит. Скотина.

Така, наконец, заткнулся, и шаман снова забормотал призывы, постепенно повышая голос и переходя на заунывное пение. Вскоре в лесу послышался треск веток — это выходили медведи. Несколько человек с копьями и тяжелыми сучьями ждали их. Медведи всегда приходили, когда шаман кого-то женил, поэтому не надо было заботиться о еде заранее. Пока заканчивался ритуал, праздничные блюда уже освежевали, разделали и начали готовить. Кага поглядывал в сторону костра и морщил нос — он не любил, когда готовит кто-то, кроме него, но сейчас ему нельзя было отвлекаться.

На праздновании Кисе был тихим, от Ао не отходил, но почти не разговаривал с ним. Ао подумал, что в их племени, может, заведено спрашивать разрешения у шамана, прежде чем жениться. В его племени такого не было. Но кто знает этих чужаков из-за леса. Ао тянуть не стал и спросил напрямую.

— Племя поймет, — ответил Кисе. — Все так быстро. Кисе странно себя чувствует.

— А зачем долго думать? — искренне удивился Ао. Ему-то все понятно стало, когда Кисе тащил его до пещеры после охоты.

Где-то сзади заржал Така. Ао, не целясь, швырнул на звук кость. Судя по новому взрыву смеха, не попал. Или попал, но не туда — шаман громко ругнулся и зашипел что-то про отмену женитьбы.

Ао надоело шумное празднование. Он подхватил Кисе и потащил его в пещеру. Там уже горел огонь — Хранитель огня успел разжечь, и снова его никто не видел.

В пещере Кисе уложил Ао на шкуры и заявил:

— Ао дурак. Кисе сам все сделает

— Ао не жена! — возмутился он.

— Кисе жена, Кисе уже запомнил, — вздохнул тот, снимая с себя шкуру.

Ао заинтересовался. 

— Ты красиво танцевал. В своем племени. Я видел, — сказал он.

Кисе улыбнулся и начал стягивать шкуру с Ао. Ему начинала очень нравиться семейная жизнь — жена все делает, а он лежит и смотрит. Кисе порылся в наваленных на полу шкурах и сказал:

— Шаман умный, все приготовил.

Ао заинтересовался еще больше. В руке Кисе держал маленький кувшинчик. Он вылил что-то себе на пальцы, завел руку за спину и зажмурился. Ао приподнялся на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть — Кисе протолкнул в себя палец и принялся им медленно двигать. Смотреть на это было очень приятно. А еще приятнее, наверное, было бы сделать это самому. Ао очень хотелось потрогать Кисе. Он потянулся к нему и лизнул шею. Покрытая испариной кожа была солоноватой на вкус, очень приятной. Ао слегка сжал зубы, и Кисе охнул.

— Еще, — выдохнул он. — Ао хорошо это делает.

Ао укусил его за плечо и положил свою руку на его. Чувствовать, как его кисть движется, было очень здорово и казалось, будто костер начал гореть ярче, горячее. Жар от руки расползался по всему телу, Ао вылизывал и кусал шею, уши, плечи Кисе, а тот тихо вздыхал и двигал рукой все быстрее.

Ао потянулся к кувшину и опрокинул его себе на ладонь — в нем оказалось какое-то масло. Он придержал руку Кисе и протолкнул свой палец рядом с его. Внутри оказалось горячо, Кисе замер и тихо застонал.

— Не останавливайся, — попросил Ао и двинул рукой.

Кисе повиновался. Потом уткнулся мокрым лбом ему в плечо и вцепился в волосы свободной рукой. Ао никогда не дергали за волосы раньше — и это неожиданно тоже оказалось приятно. Почти так же, как ласкать Кисе, проталкивать в него палец все глубже, ощущая, как он все больше расслабляется и выгибает спину.

Потом Кисе вдруг убрал свою руку и отвел руку Ао.

— Ложись, — приказал он.

Ао и в голову не пришло не послушаться — в глазах Кисе отразился отблеск пламени, и взгляд у него был очень голодный. Кисе оперся на его грудь рукой и опустился на член.

Ао показалось, будто его снова приложило спиной о дерево, только теперь не было больно, но в голове помутилось так же. Кисе прогнулся, царапнул его по груди ногтями и начал медленно двигаться. Их будто бы бросило в костер, языки пламени скользили по коже Ао везде, где касался его Кисе. А потом он наклонился и коснулся его губ своими. Ао вцепился в мягкие волосы и начал подаваться бедрами ему навстречу. Когда Кисе сильно прикусил его нижнюю губу, Ао, кажется, взвыл — не от боли, от удовольствия. И Кисе тоже застонал, двигаясь резкими, безумными рывками. Костер, наверное, погас, или у Ао потемнело в глазах.

Когда Ао очнулся, в пещере снова было светло — теперь от солнца. Но разбудил его противный скрежещущий звук. Он повернулся и увидел Кисе, который что-то царапал на стене пещеры.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Ао.

— Подарок мужу, — ответил Кисе. — Чтобы муж помнил, как добыл Кисе.

* * *

Костер погас и последние слова Мидорима договаривал в темноте. Аомине вздрогнул, приходя в себя.

— Что это за хрень? — возмутился он, пытаясь встать.

— Аомине-кун, а вы правда были женаты с Кисе-куном? — Куроко был невозмутим.

— Курокоччи, прекрати! — завопил Кисе, а Аомине вздрогнул, услышав его голос. 

— Нам надо выбираться отсюда, — Акаши был серьезен. — Тут опасно находиться, возможно, это какой-то галлюциногенный газ.

Все молча потащились к выходу. Кисе старался держаться подальше от Аомине, иногда бросая на него взгляды и тут же отворачиваясь. Когда они протискивались в лаз, Кисе споткнулся, и нечаянно прислонился к Аомине. Того обдало жаром, и он тут же отшатнулся, чуть не свалившись на землю. 

Дождь кончился. Они быстро шли по тропе вниз, стараясь не поскальзываться на мокрых камнях.

— А я предупреждал, что сегодня неудачный день, — спокойно сказал Мидорима, когда они уже сели в автобус.

Скотина.


End file.
